D u l c e T r a i c i ó n
by Miauchi
Summary: Ichigo deja a rukia? rukia no lo perdona... ni a el ni a Inoue... Byakuya preocupado por rukia? que pasa con renji? descubranlo aqui!
1. Chapter 1

DULCE TRAICION

**CAPITULO 1**

La joven de dieciocho años caminaba distraídamente bajo la lluvia, caminaba con los ojos mirando el suelo y sin ninguna protección, se deslizaba a pasos sigilosos, a pasos apagados, bajo esa tormenta de frió y agua en aquel otoño . se sentía demasiado sola, sin ichigo .odo demasiado distinto..., nada era lo mismo, ni nada le parecía tan interesante como antes.

Porque le habían hecho algo así?, porque ella y el se habían ido juntos dejándola? Porque no lo habían conversado? Cuando tiempo la habrían engañado?, se maldijo por dentro.

Siguió caminando, paso por ese parque, que le traía tantos recuerdos, recuerdos de un pasado mejor, de un pasado lleno de risas y alegrías, pero siguió su rumbo hasta llegar a una casa, una casa de dos pisos... una casa donde ella habia vivido demasiadas cosas.

La observo, miro hacia el segundo piso y recordó cuando dormía ahí con el, con Ichigo con el baka que la había dejado... para irse con una de sus amigas Inoue.

Ya no sabia ni donde ir ni que hacer, solo quería deambular para poder saber cual paso era el correcto y el que debía dar, no quería volver a equivocarse lo único que quería, era olvidarlos a ambos, estaba harta de que la pasaran a llevar, estaba harta de vivir en una burbuja, estaba harta del mundo humano, quería volver... volver a la sociedad de almas y olvidar de una vez por todas todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos años.

Al parecer el cielo lloraba junto a ella, acaso eso era la vida? Acontecimientos complicados, penas, angustias... pero también alegrías? Eso era la vida la vida humana estaba definitivamente llena de contradicciones. Lloro durante largas horas bajo la lluvia, sin siquiera moverse, sin siquiera chistar, dejaba que el frio helado calara hasta sus huesos y que la ropa se apegara a su menudo cuerpo, dejaba que su pelo azabache, cayera sobre su cara desordenadamente por el agua y dejaba que la gente la mirara con compasión. ¿compasión?, ese sentimiento le cargaba, lo odiaba, era un sentimiento despreciable para ella, era un sentimiento que ella jamás se había permitido sentir por nadie, simplemente porque lo encontraba demasiado vergonzoso pero ahora?, en esos momentos... sentía compasión por ella misma y eso significaba que definitivamente su tristeza y su rabia habían ido muy lejos.

**Byakuya: Rukia!**

**Rukia: Onii-sama... yo...**

**Byakuya: Guarda silencio, te vendrás conmigo. **

**Rukia: pero onii-sama yo, necesito... **

**Byakuya: necesitas seguir sufriendo? Jamás lo permitiré...**

**Rukia: Onii-sama...**

Rukia quedo perpleja... que hacia su onii-sama en el mundo humano, porque había venido... y lo mas extraño de todo porque se estaba preocupando por ella de esa forma, acaso por fin su onii-sama le tenia un poco de afecto, acaso era porque era mucho mas fuerte... o era porque realmente lo sentía?

**Deja las maletas donde quieras**

Se que tienes prisa, que te esperan

**Reconozco que hice tonteras**

**pero nunca amé de esta manera**

**Te irás, pero antes de partir**

**Dime, cómo me olvido de ti?**

**Háblame al oido y susúrrame cómo**

se puede olvidar algo asi?

**Si casi me derrito cuando con esos ojitos me miras a mi.**

**Siéntate a mi lado y explícame cómo me olvido de ti.**

_Bueno espero que les halla gustado el primer capitulo, sorry por las faltas pero escribo de inspirada cuando tenga mas tiempo y mas ánimos escribiré algo bueno. Lo prometo. _

_Este fic va dedicado a muchas personas, saldrán varios personajes aquí que significan algo importante para mi ya que representan mucho a la gente que me rodea. _

_Espero que sea de su agrado el fic y bueno saludos a todos. Y disculpen si demoro un poco en subir los capítulos jejejeje es mas de floja que por otra cosa. nn . Saludo Chaoo! _


	2. Chapter 2

Sin esperanzas

**Sin esperanzas.**

Estaba ahí nuevamente, en su hogar y acostada en su cama, en la casa de la familia Kuchiki.

Era extraño, sentía un vació en su estomago y su cuerpo no paraba de tiritar.

¿Porque la había dejado? Esa era la pregunta exacta, ¿que había hecho mal? , lo sabia su orgullo, su carácter, su temperamento, ese temperamento que no se podía modificar porque era algo genético pero sin embargo, ella lo quería cambiar. Su carácter fuerte, decidido, hiriente ahora le pasaba la cuenta, sabia que tarde o temprano pasaría algo así, no podía ir por la vida odiando al resto porque su VIDA había sido mas complicada que la del resto, o al menos desde su punto de vista.

Un Byakuya la observaba con tristeza desde la puerta de su habitación y escondido deseaba a los dioses que ella se repusiera de ese crudo golpe.

La muchacha ya no soportaba mas el dolor y sin cesar de llorar y como un intento desesperado de superar aquel dolor busco en su velador algo cortante, hasta que lo encontró, una daga..., la tomo subió su manga del brazo izquierdo y sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a cortar la parte interior de su brazo, un corte, dos cortes, tres cortes, y su brazo sangraba ante una mirada atónita de su hermano.

Siguió con su ritual hasta que después de mucho llorar callo dormida nuevamente en su lecho, en aquel lecho que en ese momento era lo único que la cobijaba.

Eran las 15:30 PM, y la joven de ojos azules, despertaba recién, aquel dolor aun seguía ahí, en su alma y en su corazón, pero no podía dejar que eso la invalidara, todo lo contrario debía pelear, pelear por sentirse mejor y a paso sigiloso se levanto, camino por su casa, por esa mansión, llena de recuerdos, sus pies iban descalzos, y siquiera sentía el frió, era inmune a todo, excepto a aquel dolor.

Se preparo algo para comer y miro hacia el patio donde el escuadrón de su hermano entrenaba.

Observo a su Onii-sama, tan lindo, con un rostro frió y sin sentimientos, pero... los tenia por algo la había ido a buscar, por algo la había traído nuevamente a la sociedad de almas. Por algo ella estaba ahí nuevamente y eso se llamaba protección. El la había querido proteger del dolor.

Desvió su mirada y sonrío ligeramente, se veía tan patética en aquel estado, sufriendo por un hombre, por un baka de un carácter maravilloso por un hombre fuerte, hermoso... y honorable.

Quizás si valía la pena sufrir por el, lo que no valía la pena era que sufrieran por ella.

Fue hacia su habitación, saco ropa, y se dirigió a su baño, dio la ducha, y desnudo su cuerpo con sumo cuidado, e ingreso a ella poniendo su cuerpo bajo esa agua purificadora, que las expiaría de todos sus pecados, que limpiaría su cuerpo y purificaría su alma. Quería comenzar una vida nueva.

Salió de la ducha se seco delicadamente, ya que su cuerpo dolía profundamente derramo algunas lagrimas, se vistió y salió de su casa.

Camino y deambulo por la sociedad de almas hasta llegar a una taberna, donde tomo hasta embriagarse, hasta perder la conciencia y la noción del mundo, hasta que finalmente vomito, vomito todo, desde los alimentos comidos en los últimos dos días hasta aquel sufrimiento.

Renji: Rukia...

Luz, que alumbras los recuerdos de un amor  
Terminemos esto juntos,  
Luz, te llevas la ilusión ante el dolor  
En vida estoy difunto.

Hermano, todo se escapó de mis manos  
Era la luz de mi vida, era la que me hacia sentir sano  
Era mi pasado, presente, mi futuro  
Sin ella no puedo vivir mas, lo juro  
Asi me siento, con el remordiendo,  
De no haberla escuchado en aquel ultimo momento, lo siento  
La busco y no la encuentro, recuerdos en silencio  
En la soledad mi vida sentencio

Disculpen la megademora, que tubo este pequeño capitulo, es que no estaba motivada para escribir, pero por fin consegui algo de inspiración!.

Bueno este capitulo va dedicado a mi ex pololo ), y a la gente q me dejo reviews! Espero les agrade!.

Adew!


	3. Chapter 3

**Al partir un beso y una flor**

Aquel día era el decisivo, Byakuya iba decidido y firme a hablar con Ichigo, no iba a dejar que pasaran a llevar de esa manera a su pequeño retoño, a la persona que debía proteger por sobre todas las cosas.

Estaban frente a frente, Ichigo se veía mas hermoso que nunca, era tan hermoso, ante la vista de Rukia, tan digno de admiración, pero ya no mas eso tenia que terminar ahí no podía seguir de aquella forma, aquel sentimiento debía ser desterrado de su corazón.

Byakuya: que quieres de mi hermana?, dime...

Ichigo: nada, quiero que me deje en paz, no quiero estar con ella.

Rukia: ...

Byakuya: esta bien. Yo me encargare de eso. Por favor no le hagas mas daño.

Ichigo: Hai.

Su corazón se destrozo al escuchar aquellas palabras, al escuchar aquel rechazo, al escuchar como del ser que mas amaba en el mundo la humillaba y despreciaba de esa manera.

Se maldijo mil veces por dentro y a paso decidido dio la espalda y se marcho.

Rukia: Ya no mas, ya no mas, a la mierda con todo!

Lloro durante varias horas, hasta que se tranquilizo. No podía dejar de sufrir aunque quería y deseaba hacerlo, pero no podía no lo lograba, se sintió rendida y ya sin nada que hacer comenzó a llorar mas y mas.

Renji: Rukia...

Rukia: Renji, porque tenia que pasar esto?, no lo entiendo. Yo quería poner de mi parte el no me lo permitió, ese Ichigo baka!. Seguía llorando, sus lagrimas no cesaban.

Renji: ya basta! Deja de llorar por el no se lo merece Rukia, no se merece nadie ni nada tus lagrimas...

Al joven se le comenzaban a llenar los ojos de lagrimas, no podía ver a su amiga, a su mejor amiga así, destrozada, a la mujer que el quería para el, tan mal.

Rukia: Renji, no llores...

Renji: no puedo, como quieres que no sufra si mira como estas y es por el!, ese baka! Debería matarlo, maldito el día en que te di mi apoyo para que estuvieras con el, Rukia...

Rukia: pero Renji... yo lo amo... lo amaba, pero ahora quiero olvidarlo, olvidarlo y nada mas a el y a Inoue.

Renji: los olvidaras, ya veras como todas las heridas van a ir sanando, poco a poco y sin darte cuenta volverás a sonreír, no dejes que esto te aplaste, al contrario hazte mas fuerte somos muchos los que estamos detrás de ti para apoyarte Rukia.

Rukia: si lo se... tienes razón necesito reponerme, acá nose termina el mundo, todo lo contrario, aquí comienza.

Renji: así me gusta Rukia-chan!, te quiero no quiero verte nunca mas así ¿ya?

Rukia: Hai!. Se seco las lagrimas y le sonrió dulcemente. Gracias por todo Renji.

Renji: gracias a ti por darme felicidad Rukia... desde siempre.

_**Al partir un Beso y una Flor**_

_**un te quiero una caricia y un adiós**_

_**es lijero equipaje para tan largo viaje**_

_**las penas pesan en el corazón**_

_**Más allá del mar habrá un lugar**_

_**donde el sol cada mañana brille más**_

_**Forjarán mi destino las piedras del camino**_

_**Lo que no se es querido siempre queda, atrás**_

Bueno este capitulo esta dedicado a mi ex novio denuevo xD! Q se pudra y demases :D y pa la gente q sigue mis penas y obvio a rukia y a Ichigo, veamos en que termina esta historia de amor .


End file.
